


Ink Among Their Stars

by TheBeastly



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Gamer-Tag, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bit of a plot twist, F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, and a really messed up past, markiplier will probably show up eventually, maybe eventual smut???, reader has anxiety, reader is female, thats why he's tagged, yeah I've got a whooooooole plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastly/pseuds/TheBeastly
Summary: You are a 17 year old girl uprooted from her life in Cali by her dad, who recieved a promotion, but it requires a move across the world to it's-not-so-easy-being-green Ireland. You're furious at first, seeing as it's your senior year, but you know the only reason he took it was because he wanted what was best for you. So you've got your things packed and you're on the plane. Good luck!





	1. On The Plane

You fiddle with the bracelet on your wrist. How could he do this to you? Doesn't he realize he's ruining your life? You look around the plane you're in and try not to panic. Planes always made you antsy. Just the thought of being three thousand feet in the air really got to you. Your dad's in the next seat over snoring like a grizzly bear.

How has no one on this plane filed a complaint? It's seriously that loud. You shrug internally and pull out your phone to look through your photos. You had taken at least two hundred selfies with your friends before you left. You couldn't take enough though.

You flick through them trying not to tear up, you were really going to miss these losers. You smile at one photo in particular, one of your guy friends had photobombed and made a hilarious face and you and two of your chick friends had burst out laughing as you took the photo. The joy in that photo was one of the things you wanted to remember about California. Along with everything else that had happened in the five years you'd lived there.

This was your senior year and you were being uprooted, and you felt like you were dying inside. It sucked, with a capital 's'. 

You scold your self for being so cynical, this could be good, this could be an adventure. This was your chance to reinvent your self. To start fresh. This was your new beginning. You try not to think about how much you miss your friends as you slip into a shallow sleep, filled with memories that were already fading.

You wake with a jolt, your dad patting your hand. You scan your surroundings slowly praying all this Ireland nonsense was just a dream. You see the dim lighting from the already gloomy country pouring in through the small suffocating windows of the plane. No such luck, I'm afraid. 

"Sweetie, gotta wake up," He says rubbing his eyes, he probably just woke up, too, not that it helped. The almost constant bags that were under his eyes proved that. He was always tired and weary. You feel bad for him.

"Gotta get off this metal death trap," he jokes, trying to make you feel better. You nod in reply to your father and stretch. You smile bitterly and react disgustedly to the taste of your mouth. Good god, you really need a toothbrush, like stat. You wince slightly from your sore muscles. A fifteen hour flight will do that to you. Your dad moves to grab his carry on bag from the compartment above you. He fumbles with the latch and you pity his struggle, giggling while he tries his hardest to pry open the latch.

"Dad, just pull the latch and push the button at the same time," You say smiling at his awkward failure. He does as you say and the compartment opens. You smile proudly and he shoot you a playful dirty look.

"Must've been magic," he says, still refusing to believe you were more in tune with the modern world than him. He was always like this. Tired eyes twinkling with the playfulness of a twelve year old. Sometimes he acted that age, too, but you didn't mind. Most of the time you took care of him, however he held up on his end of parentship, and always made sure you were happy, even when he was having a bad day, he was a kind father, and he was all you had left. He loved you and you loved him. He was all you had right now, and the other way around for him. You were both important to each other.

You laugh and grab your backpack out of the same compartment and you both get off the plane, joking and playing, despite the weather. You step inside the terminal and it's large, white, and cramped. Why were there this many people in Ireland? You and your dad made your way to the baggage claim, searching for your bags like they were treasure. You were desperate for yours mainly because you needed to brush your teeth.

You find and grab your bag and force your dad to wait for you outside the ladies room after you dig out your toothbrush and a travel sized toothpaste and mouthwash. You maneuver your way to one of the sinks in the crowded restroom and try to avoid the glares from women waiting to wash their hands. You brush your teeth and get out of there before someone tries to mug you for sink space. How ridiculous is that? You try not to question yourself as you pack your stuff back into your suitcase.

"Ready 'Brushing Beauty'?" Your dad asks, making a smart ass face at you.

"Let's go," You groan at his pun and draw out the 'o' in go, dragging your stuff away, trying to get him to hurry.

You both make it through security with out a hitch, the only trouble you have is trying to catch a cab. Neither of you are experienced at hailing a cab, but after about fifteen minutes you get one. You hop in and slide to the far left side while your dad puts your bags in the trunk. Your dad gets in and lists off an apartment complex name you tune out. You're silent on the drive there, just watching the dull scenery pass by, waiting for one of your friends to kik you. They don't. You feel an empty pull in your chest like a vacuum. It hurts a little bit.

The cab pulls up to a tall, neat looking apartment complex, with bushes in front of it, and a nice bench on both sides to accompany the sidewalk leading to the front doors. It's really quite nice. It reminds you of something you'd seen in a movie. Really nice. You help your dad unload the bags and the taxi almost drives away with your backpack in it. You stop the driver in time and pull it out of the back, while your dad is off to the side laughing. You shoot him a dirty look, laughing with him.

You two drag your suit cases into the lobby and in front of the service desk. You look to your dad whose getting the keys from the lady behind the desk. She has short brown hair, glasses, and she's a little chubby. Several books are scattered around her desk, and she looks like she's got YouTube open on the computer at her desk. You smile, you probably would have to make an effort to get to know her. Her name tag looks like it starts with a 'D', Debbie maybe? You'd have to make an effort to learn her name later. Right now you just wanted to see what your new place was going to look like.

You walk over to the elevator, your suitcase wheeling behind you, squeaking slightly, and press the button. The doors open and you step inside and look to your dad, who has a suitcase handle in one hand and a duffle bag in the other and is currently trying to figure out how to not set anything down and still grab the keys from the lady holding out them out. She is very kind (but also kinda stressed) looking, and trying to understand what he's trying to accomplish. You give your dad a semi-impatient glare and tap your foot rapidly. He gets the message and grabs the keys in his mouth, the desk lady, who is slightly surprised from his action, lets out a small 'oh!'. It isn't often someone has something snatched from their hand by the mouth of a middle aged man. He slips between the elevator doors at the last second and looks super cool.

"Plus one on the awesome meter, Daddy-o, what floor?" You ask slightly sarcastic but mostly genuine.

He smiles softly, the edges of his eyes crinkling, probably on the verge of a laugh, "Four, and you had to get all that awesome from someone, right?"

"I have no idea what your talking about," You say, shoulders shaking from internal laughter. The elevator dings and you both step out of it, wheeling your belongings into your new home. Almost forgetting the past.


	2. Honey I'm Hooooooooooome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You check out your new digs like the cool cat you are B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.0 Check the bottom for my notes! Now enjoy!

You enter the apartment, your backpack bumping against your back and your suitcase catching on the carpet. You kick off your shoes, your dad right behind you, flipping the light switch on, and dragging his suitcase behind him mumbling something about the bathroom. You chuckle softly and roll your eyes playfully at him, he always left everything like that to the last minute, but then again so do you.

Your feet are aching so you peel off your socks and stick them in your shoes, that way you don't lose them when you find a hamper later. You feel your feet rubbing against the beige shag carpet. You wiggle your toes in it, and it's a nice feeling. You hear a door from over where your father went close, and you laugh at his intense procrastination.

You shake your head and look to your left, there's a kitchen. It's a standard kitchen, nothing too fancy, but there's a lot of counter space, and the counters on the far right side double as a bar and table. You walk past it, dissatisfied in your search for a hamper. Your suitcase wheels roll smoothly across the carpet, not catching like you thought it would, as you step into the living room where the first thing you notice is the large bay window. You note how little light filters through it and you frown sadly. You were used to blazing heat and sunlight from the Californian sun, even though you had spent most of your time indoors at your house or a friends. You honestly spent most of your time reading or on the Internet. You were totally obsessed with YouTube, and you wanted to make videos, but alas you had had the bravery of a chicken nugget, so you hadn't.

You shake the thought away and continue on your quest for a hamper, but not before noticing the odd way the couch and matching armchair in the living room were angled towards the tiny stone fireplace. You assumed there had been a tv there previously. You were probably correct. You wiggle your toes in the carpet again. It's still a nice feeling.

You smile and let go of your suitcase and run that hand along the top of the couch, its soft threaded material a light brown, warm and inviting. There's a few stains here and there on the cushions, probably from a few spilled drinks. Had the people who lived here before liked sports? Rom-coms? Chick-flicks? Action movies? Tv shows? All of the above? It made you want to know all about these people, or maybe person? But you would never know and you were just going to live with these half told stories all around you. Now you were slightly upset.

You're pulled from your brain by your dad laying his hand gently on your shoulder. You pull your hand away from the couch which you were stroking and turn around and hug him, the shoes in your hand catching on his shirt a little bit. He hugs you back without saying anything. He must have already put his suitcase and backpack in his room, makes things easier on you anyway. He's found you like this countless times, quiet, brow furrowed, and a slight frown on your face. He calls it your thinking face and, and countless times he's pulled you out of your little world just like this. You two have been like this since the incident.

You shake your head and grip your dad tighter hoping you never lose him. You let go and he smiles.

"I'll be in my room unpacking if you need me," he said, his face gentle and concerned. You wish he wouldn't worry so much, it's not healthy. You wish he wouldn't worry at all. It killed you to see him constantly worrying.

You nod your head and force a smile, it's not like you were thinking about her. Well now you were, but that didn't matter. You were in a new home, with a new adventure, and a new hope.

And you're sure as hell not going to dampen it now. So you smiled. It wasn't like it was a big deal.

He hesitated, be he nodded back, there's uncertainty in his actions. He doesn't believe you, but he knows you don't want to talk about it.

"Like I said, in my room, down the hall, on the right, okay," he droned on as he backed away from you slowly and side stepped into his room. Once he was out of sight you started giggling, he could go from serious to silly so fast it made you happy that he didn't always take everything so seriously, and that he was willing to give you space, not many parents were good at that.

You look down at the couch and then down the hallway, time to go unpack. You grab the handle of the your suitcase and drag it behind you, the wheels still surprisingly not catching. You step towards the hallway and flip the light switch. The lights flicker slightly before stabilizing.

Flickering lights? Creepy.

The walls of the hallway are the same beige color as the walls of the kitchen and living room. Nice and inviting, but at the same time cold and barren. You'd have to buy some decorations at the next thrift shop you see. The walls of the apartment are so... impersonal, you'd have to fix that. You step down the hallway, but your feet are met with icy wooden floors, you shiver but don't step away. You'll either have to wear socks at night or get some slippers. Probably both.

You keep waking down the hallway, despite the chilling floors, suitcase wheels clicking on the wood, and walk to the door of your room. You hesitate at your door before turning the knob. Dark thoughts swirling around your head.

What if it's just like the one before? What if it's got dead mice? What ifthere'sdeadsquirrelsinthewalls? Whatiftherewasaserialkiller?Whatifsomeonekilledtheirself? WhatiftheresWhatifWhatifWhatif-

You shake your head and the thoughts away.  It's going to be fine. Perfectly normal, quirky even. It'll all be okay.

Whatifwhatifwhatif-

So you close your eyes, turn the knob, and you push it open.

Silence.

You hold your breath. The silence is screeching in your ears. You've never felt more deaf than you do now, and you feel like the fear might swallow you whole.

You breathe out.

Your heart is pounding, and your hands are shaking. It's just a room, nothing special about it. It'll be okay. You take a step forward. Your feet are met by soft carpet. At least you won't have to wear socks in your own room. You laugh bittersweetly, it's funny how you can go from terrifying to goofy in a matter of seconds. Wonder where you get that from.

You let out a baited breath, and open your eyes slowly. You glance around the room, eyes flicking from one thing to the next, absorbing all of it. Nothing bad. No blood stains, no bodies, no smell of a rotting corpse. It's all okay.

There's twin bed centered on the far right wall, bed stands on either side. There's a dresser to the right of that, and a window centered on the wall in front of you. There's a purple rug beneath the window, and a door to the left of it. You step gingerly into the room. Still afraid you might find a dead body hiding in the walls. Why are you so morbid? Stop it!

You shake your head again trying to regain control of your thoughts. It helped a little. You pull your suitcase next to the dresser so you can put your clothes in it later. Still gotta find a goddamn hamper though.

You head to the door in the left, is it a closet? You turn the brass knob and pull it open, shoes still in hand, hoping there's a hamper, you're not as afraid this time. Why is it so hard? It wasn't this hard last time you moved!

You decide that it's best to get it all over with, so you just fling the door open. You jump at the sound of the collision and when hear your dad yelp from across the hall, asking if you're okay. You probably did that too hard. You yell back an apology, and laugh a little. Well that caused unnecessary drama.

You step into this new room and and decide that it's probably a bathroom. You settle on the fact that it is from the toilet smack dab in front of the door. Plus the sink beside it, and the shower/bath (honestly it's both) to the left of that. For a moment you aren't sure, but then you finally decide that, yes, this is a bathroom. After you decide that you let out a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding in, and shake your head at your irrational fears. Why would there have been a dead body in your specific room or bathroom, even? You don't dawdle on that question, because you know that your brain will create a million, tiny, paranoid reasons as to why there would be a dead body in your specific room.

Serialkillermurdersuicideabadonapartmentghostmurderbodydump-

No. No. Irrational. You were going to be rational from now on. No more irrational fears. None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo hi?? I um don't really know what to say other than thank you so fucking much?? And I'm sorry for slow plot development it's just taking a bit :p 
> 
> Soo I've gotten some amazingly supportive comments on here and I'm seriously fucking blown away like holy balls I wanna cry it's so nice and seriously IM ONE FUCKING HIT AWAY FROM 100!? WTH THIS IS LEGIT THE SECOND CHAPTER WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL YOU COMING FROM? WELL HI ANYWAY SORRY FOR ALL CAPS IM JUST REALLY HELLA EXCITED FOR ALL THIS
> 
> Okay
> 
> I'm calm now
> 
> For reals tho
> 
> Next chapter should be up before or on next Sunday 
> 
> See ya then you giant masses of insanity
> 
> ~Ciao


	3. Can't Catch A Break Can You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Mr. Having-A-Good-Time-Being-Green Boyo and get some chill time :))))) jus read n see

You step out of the bathroom, trying to banish the crazy fears that plague you. There's nothing bad in your apartment. There is nothing bad happening here. You shake your head once more to clear the thoughts away. Time to be positive. You still have socks in your hand, and you're in dire need of a hamper.

"Hey, Dad?" You yell across the hall, wondering what he was doing.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where's the hamper?"

"The washroom."

"Where's that?"

"The door between our rooms."

"Are you sure nobody has died in this apartment?"

"Yes."

"How sure?"

"I checked with the landlord six times."

You catch yourself about to ask him to make sure just one more time, but you stop because you know how you sound. Irrational. The landlord would probably kick you guys out if you kept pestering him about this. He'd think you were a weird, crazy, paranoid family. You kinda were, but that wasn't the point, the point was that you needed to chill. So instead of asking him to ask again, you just call out an 'okay' and leave the matter alone.

You turn around and walk out of your bathroom and look around your room, again, deciding you really like the color scheme, but that it's really barren. You pull your phone out and google where the nearest junk store is and snap a picture of the room in case you forget the colors. You ask your dad if you can go pick up some things to decorate your room with since the movers won't be there until late next week. All you guys had packed was some basic family memorabilia since the apartment had been furnished. He nods and says something about not worrying about splurging too much, but he knew he didn't have to worry too much you're taste in things happened to be pretty inexpensive. Used things had character and no one could convince you otherwise!

  


"Later SugarTits!" The driver called out.

You could feel his sleaziness oozing out of the taxi as you clambered out of it, chest heaving in relief when you were finally out. You'd fought like hell just to hail the damn thing, you'd waited thirty minutes, on hold, just to get a hold of the fucking company and then, after being on hold, it took it almost an hour to even get to you. You were slightly more than pissed but you remained polite, because this was a new place with new people and new experiences. But then the guy started hitting on you and mumbling some of the most fucked up shit under his breath. And you heard all of it.

You felt like fucking crying, and all you wanted to do was get some goddamn thrift store stuff and get the hell out of here. You stepped into the mall your shitty mood unraveling slightly, it was beautiful. You marveled at the site of it. It was much more beautiful architecturally than the ones in America, or the few you'd seen in Cali anyway. The ceiling was a pointed arch and had glass panes letting the sparse Irish light in, giving the atmosphere a calm feeling, even with the masses of people walking around, frantically trying to find what they were shopping for. You felt better just being in such a nice place.

You let out a yawn and realize jet lag had set in, because even though it was one in the afternoon it felt like you'd woken up at an ungodly hour. You rubbed your eyes and decided to power through it since here you were standing in the fucking mall already.

You look around, trying to find a map around the mall and trying to find the junk store you'd looked up earlier. You pulled out your phone to see if you could pinpoint the store's placement in the mall but all the map was showing that it was in the mall not where it fucking was. You let out a groan of frustration, and raked your hand through your hair roughly. Why couldn't you catch a break today?

You spun around angrily with the intent to storm around the mall until you found the store, but you were met with something that sent you to your ass and doused you in something fucking cold. You're mouth flew open and you let something along the lines of an ‘OH, JESUS FUCK!’, which was met with an equally loud ‘’FUCKIN’ CHRIST ALMIGHTY!’‘

Before you could even comprehend the mess of a green-haired disheveled man in front of you the first thing on the tip of your tongue was an apology. Your mouth opened to splutter it out but his cut you off first.

“God, I'm so fuckin’ sorry miss- my shits everywhere ‘n’ holy fuck my drink’s all over yeh-” He babbled and scrambled to get up and help you up, there was ice all over the ground and something clear, too, most of it, however, was in your now soaked shirt and pants. You just sat with your mouth open dumbly, you really couldn't catch a break today could you?

He ran one hand through his hair the other extending towards you to help you up, his eyes darting across your face and body, trying to see if he’d hurt you. Your mouth shifted into a crooked grin and you started giggling, you slapped one hand to your face and held your left out to him accepting his help. As soon as you were on your feet your giggling had escalated into side splitting laughter, and you were doubled over. The guy’s eyebrows were knotted together in concern but giggles were tumbling from his mouth, too. You breathed in and tried to stop laughing when he asked if you were okay. You looked up at him and just shook your head trying to catch your breath.

“Hoo, I’m having a bad day, mister,” You sighed out, your smile faltering, he didn't want to see a pretty girl cry.

“Kinda hard to tell, when yer laughin’ like a loony,” He replied, his grin crooked and his face softening, trying to get you to smile. You seemed nice and he was glad knowing you weren't about to scream at him and possibly slap him, well you still could, you were acting a little off your rocker. He didn't usually have good experiences with his clumsiness. You smiled tiredly and let your shoulders slump, you seemed like you'd just fall apart any second. He didn't like that at all, especially since he’d helped cause it.

“Now I'm all cold and wet, thanks, sir,” You said, exhaustion evident in your lilted smile. That smile tugged at his heart, he really wanted to see you smile after hearing you laugh.

“Sean- my name’s Sean, and here, god, um, you can have my hoodie, uh, I can show you where the bathroom is?” He offered sheepishly, he felt kinda creepy saying that.“And, uh, I could buy yeh some pants?” Yup definitely a creep,”God, that sounds weird, I, jeysus-”

“Yes, please, it's really fucking cold,” You said pursing your lips, which were kinda pale now. He could see you shaking slightly, too. God, what if he gave you a cold? Jesus, he hadn't meant to slam into you, he'd just been zoned out and- “And my name's (y/n).”

Yeah, you were definitely cute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Chill? Cause ice water? XD I'm fuckin hilarious XD I'm so sorry bu' seriously thank you guys so much for reading I'm having such a good time writing this I was smiling the whole time and I might be getting involved with some other cool projects on some other websights (cough coughacomicmaybecoughough) I'll keep you guys posted buT HOLY SHIT WHY SO MANY OF YOU? ARE YOU GUYS BREEDING LIKE DAMN RABBITS? SUMMONING DEMONS? HOW!? I DONT UNDERSTAND! NOT ONE BIT, NOPE. ALMOST 200 HITS AND ALMOST 20 KUDOS JESUS I DONT DESERVE. JEEZ. GOD IDK HAVE A GOOD HALLOWEEN YOU WEIRDOS AND STAY AWAY FROM CLOWNS AND RE-WRAPPED CANDY BE SAFE BABES AND HAVE FUN.


	4. Expert Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a mess and Jack's a flirty. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE AND WRITING SORRY THIS IS A BIT SHORT BUT I FINALLY FOUND IT IN ME TO WRITE AGAIN IM EXCITED SO HERE ENJOY

You shivered as you followed the green-haired klutz in your wet shirt, you'd picked a long sleeve shirt to keep warm in the chilly Irish air, but now you were just the opposite. You shivered in your drenched shirt and jeans, and tried to keep your hands and jaw from shaking, but chills were creeping their ways up your spine. Sean seemed to take notice and quickened his pace. 

He'd grabbed your wrist sometime between leaving the store where he’d bought you brand new sweatpants, which now resided on your arm. He was tugging you along, his grip firm but not uncomfortable, he was probably making sure he wouldn't lose you in this maze of a mall.

You were both blazing by the kiosks of people selling things like phone cases or customized jewelry, and blowing past couples groups of teens and families (most of the older people shot you two dirty looks). The tug of his soft hand on your wrist had your head spinning in the best possible way. You felt like you were on a high, your anxiety kept you tied down with the reality of what goes up must come down, but maybe that was the sleep deprivation and sprinting talking, too, you really couldn't tell anymore.

Even with the world spinning at a mildly sickening pace you saw the restroom sign hanging from the arched ceiling as you both rounded the corner sharply, narrowly missing a mother with a stroller. Her infant letting out a cry as you two shot by, leaving a wake of mutters and dirty looks that stuck to the front of your mind, however your thoughts were drowned out the tug on your wrist and the world turning tossing the thoughts from your mind. 

You both slowed to a stop and Sean dropped his hand from your wrist and gestured to the restroom.

Hopefully it's well maintained. 

"Head on in, your lips are turning a freaky shade of blue, but then again discoloured is my style," He smirked with a wink punctuating his sentence.

Your cheeks flamed up immediately and your only response was you flying into the bathroom to hide your embarrassment. How could he manage to express concern, and compliment you and be that smooth? Your cheeks burned as you flung yourself into the nearest empty stall, which actually wasn't that near at all. You'd had to touch every germy handle and apologize profusely in a terrified squeak to each of the occupants of every stall. 

Shit outta luck Sherlock, you thought to yourself. You sighed through your nose when the last stall was empty, god bless my sinning ass.

You smiled at that thought and stifled a laugh, you were actually really well behaved for an average teen your age. Most were off doing drugs or having unprotected sex or destroying their livers. You'd only ever even seen pot once, barely kissed a boy in eighth grade, and drank once or twice, but after an experience with rum you really couldn't even stand the smell of alcohol anymore. 

You shook your head, remembering your shenanigans. At the time you'd been having such bad anxiety that you'd drank enough to drown out the repetitive screaming voices that plagued your mind. You'd been fighting with your boyfriend who'd shut you out at the mention of his ex, who'd been your best friend at the time using the excuse of ‘I'm tired, goodnight’ you'd been so done and boy did you give him a piece of your mind that night. You'd also never puked that much in a night. Never again, you shook your head lightly. You'd barfed up everything but a lung that night, but, god, it was so very much worth it.

You slipped into the stall and changed as fast as you could, not wanting to be near the public cesspool of easily transmittable diseases that tainted your surroundings. You exited the stall and headed towards the sink. The color in your cheeks had faded by now and you took a few breathes to calm the storm in your mind and keep your thoughts from overflowing. God knows you had enough going on. You washed your hands despite only changing clothes, and exited the restroom as fast as you could.

Your heart palpitated slightly when you saw Sean leaned against the wall cellphone in hand. He was concentrating and his hair looked stunning falling in front of his face like that. You saw his brow was furrowed and his lips were pursed. Bad news maybe? You shook your head to clear it- none of your business was more like it. You cleared your throat and his head snapped up from his phone, his features shifting from frustrated to joy. His eyes ran down your comfily clothed body, sending that familiar heat to your cheeks again. You wanted to run right back into the bathroom and hide in the filth stalls. He clicked his tongue and you almost shivered under his gaze, even in the most unflattering clothes his stare already burned your skin. 

"All dry and ready to fly," you chimed, trying to hide how flustered you were with a smirk. Your face had heated up under his gaze and in response to the adorable grin plastered on his face. Adorable? Pull yourself together (y/n)!

"S'bout damn time my 60th birthday jus' past!" He crooned, feigning extreme boredom, while discretely slipping his phone in his back pocket. His grin was practically glowing, and you couldn't help but return the smile, what with seeing that he wasn't nearly as distressed as before.

You heard his phone buzz and saw his smile falter slightly for a moment,and heard a sharp breath through his nose before almost instantly returning to his seemingly permanent state of being giddy and intensely energetic full force, if not over enthusiastically. 

"Where to now m'lady?" He seemingly genuinely beamed, but his hand twitching by his side was a dead give away, he wanted to check the message you knew he'd received,but something was causing him dilemma. 

God, there was something really sketchy about that. 

"I owe you a water don't I?" You asked with the brightest smile you could, shoving your doubts into the far corner of your mind and hoping the sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach was just nausea from changing time zones and not intuition, because god you didn't want anything else to go wrong today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT is going down! If you can guess who he was texting I'll send you a virtual hug :))))))) anyway I wanna apologize for seeming dead for so long I'm hoping to update more than once every few months but god things are crazy and writing is emotionally draining man but I love it so I'll live lol
> 
> But holy shit there are seriously so many nice people commenting and leaving kudos and even just fucking reading my shit I'm seriously blown away. I don't want to abandon this story at all and I truely forgot how nice it feels to write this story. I took some time away from writing because I kinda burnt myself out on writing for a while but now I think I'm back. I'll keep you guys posted from now on if I have writers block I'll tell you and keep you updated. No more silence you guys deserve better than that like for real. I felt super guilty seeing my inbox have comments in it and tonight something in me snapped and I knew I had to force myself to write for you guys and once I started it was so easy to keep going. I really have missed this and hopefully I'll keep my head in the game and not dissapoint you guys :D I hope you all have a great day/night/life and I hope I was able to make your day a little brighter!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE- NOT AN UPDATE- WILL BE REMOVED

Hi! I know most of you are probably at least a tiny bit frustrated with me if not extremely and for that I apologize. Now! I'm going to finish the story! Just... give me time. I'm going to re-write the plot and probably redo the first chapters because I think I might have been slightly too wordy with it, BUT I have found drive to start writing again. How long will I have that drive? I'm not sure, and I don't think I can know. I am however finished with the plot of an unpublished story that I hope to get up once I have the first five chapters written and honestly that's how I should've done this story so that I had buffers to work with and pace myself. Oh well! Just know that this isn't a promise of any kind but more of a heads up for what's possible to come. I won't give up on this story, even if it takes me thirty years to finish it. I hope you all have a great night/day and expect good things! Bye!


End file.
